Ranma and Akira ½
by Sabayn
Summary: Akira, a orphan of Nermia, is adopted by Ranma by a rite of blood from a Amazon Scroll. Akira has a power known as Senkou Dageki. Even the elder Cologne is unfamiliar with his skills and can only offer a book to help him learn his new powers.
1. Chapter 1 Enter Akimoto Akira

Ranma & Akira ½  
Chapter 1  
Enter Akimoto Akira, the lonely orphan.

This story is based on Ranma ½. Most of the characters are not owned by me, but by Rumiko Takahashi. This story has been written for fun and not for any money gain.

Akimoto Akira is of my creation, any similarities to other characters are by accident.

This story starts sometime after Headmaster Kuno steals all the tests and before Umisekken and Yamasekken part. Which are Novels 27(end) and 28(beginning)

This might contain things that are unsuitable for people under the age of 17.

One person I want to thank is Jim Bader, for all of his fanfiction he wrote because if I had not read that his series Nabiki ½, Jedi Kasumi, A Very Scary Thought, and A Tale of Two Wallets along with all the side stories. His stories got me in the mood to write my own. If it was not for his many artworks this crayon drew picture would not have been made.

----------------------Akimoto House

Akira awoke to what he felt the house shake.

'That sounds like electric energy waves,' he thought 'wait a sec it coming from' "OH KAMI," Akira shouted as he rose out of his bed with inhuman speeds.

His parents' room door had been blown open with what looked like odd burns in place of where the door was. He slowed his speed when he stepped into room fearing the worst. There was a firefighter, ax in hand, standing over his mother's and father's futons.

"WHAT IN THE NINE RINGS OF HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Akira shouted with all of the hatred of his heart.

The firefighter turned around and it had a water hose resting in his hands. "You're to late boy, and now you are going to suffer for the rest of your life," a male voice said coming from behind the firefighter's mask. The last thing Akira saw was water rushing out of the hose at speeds that it seemed solid. 

"Hey kid wake up," a male voice said full of concern. Akira's eyes slowly began to open.

"What time is it? Where am I? And what are you doing here Ranma?" Akira asked as he saw a red shirt.

"Sorry but you must have me confused with someone, it's ten in the morning on a Saturday, and you are at the Akimoto House where a hot water heater blown up last night, I am surprised you're alive. What your name kid?" He stated.

"Its Akimoto Akira, wait my parents where are they?" He almost yelled.

"Well ummmm...kid I hate to sa," he started but was interrupted

"Oh Kami no...their dead aren't they?" Akira said with the cold fear in the pit of his stomach.

"Hai kid they are, their bodies were completely destroyed in the explosion, let's get you up and out of here and a change of your cloths are soaking wet."

Akira broke into tears as the man picked him and took him to what was his room. The man got a dry set of clothes from what would have been Akira's clothes hamper. "Well kid this is all you have left that." The man said handing Akira a black tank top with a pair of black tie off pants. Akira took the clothes without question, and slipped them over his bruised body.

The man led him outside to where his car was. Akira looked into the sky, and there he saw his mother's and father's face if just for a split second. Akira gave a half smile to the man. "Well thanks if you don't mind I am going to go for a walk."

The man shrugged "Well kid why don't you go get something to eat then. Here is some yen to help you get started," the man handed Akira a few bills turned around and started to get in his car.

"Hey you gave me almost 100,000 yen that is a little much," Akira exclaimed.

"No kid it really isn't enough, I am just doing a favor to some people I owe my life to, I'll explain everything when we meet again, oh and kid if you wouldn't mind I wasn't here," he got in his car and drove off.

Akira just stood there for a minute going over with what happened last night, and then a few minutes later. He heard someone running up the street.

"Hello musukosan, might I ask what happened here?" A woman with shiny gray hair asked.

"Ummm my family's water heater blew up last night," Akira said not really wanting to continue the conversion.

"Well musukosan, I doubt that you want to deal the police, do you?" the shiny haired woman said, "You look like you need something to eat."

"Hai I am, but I am not in the mood to eat," Akira said forlornly. 

"Well musukosan, do you know where your going to stay now that you are homeless?" She asked maintaining a kind tone.

"I don't know yet ma'am, my okaasan and otousan just died, I really don't feel like doing anything at all," Akira said spitefully.

"Well why don't you come with me to my place and I'll make breakfast for you." The woman said and if she was surprised she hid it well.

"Sorry about my outburst, it was uncalled for your just trying to help me. I guess I'll go with you, by the way what is your name, ma'am," Akira asked politely.

"My name is Aira," she said with a motherly smile, "don't worry about the outburst, considering the situation I can't say I am surprised, oh and you have some of the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

"Thanks I am the only one that I have that has gray eyes, well other then the dead," Akira said as he looked back into her eyes and saw the same eyes almost, "OH wow your eyes are almost the same."

"Hai musukosan, that is why I said it," the motherly woman said, "But we should get going; we can talk on the way."

"Well Ms. Aira, how far is your place," Akira asked, 'I hope it is close I don't know how much more I can take today.'

"It is just around the corner musukosan," Aira said with an uncanny smile.

"Ok," Akira said as they passed his okaasan's favorite flower shop, "Once sec Ms. Aira,"

"Ok musukosan," she said with a faint knowing smile.

"Akimoto-san, how may I help you today?" The clerk at the front desk asked, "Something for your mother?"

"Riku-san, Hai I want to get one of those gray plastic roses that are smothered in perfume," Akira said no holding the sadness from his voice.

"Something is wrong Akimoto-san," Riku said hearing the pain in Akira's voice.

"Hai there is, Riku, there is," Akira said with tearful eyes, "been two deaths in the family."

"Here is the rose, on the store," Riku said, "You want to talk about it, Akira-san?"

"No, not right now maybe sometime later after you read the papers if there are any on the story," Akira said.

"Ok, well Akira-san I have a customer behind you," Riku said trying to get Akira out of the store.

"Well musukosan, did you get what you wanted?" The gray eyed woman asked.

"Hai I did, this is for you," Akira said as he handed the plastic rose to Aira.

"Thank you musukosan, this is lovely," Aira said, "my place is just right there let's go in so I can make something for you."

"This place looks like a restaurant," Akira said.

"This is the place I stay at part of the time," Aira said, "go ahead and get yourself fed, musukosan."

"Well ok," the gray-hearted kid said as he stepped into the building.

----------------------Ukyo's 

As he stepped through the door, he saw a redheaded girl walking around taking and handing out orders.

'Where in the hell did that lady go,' he thought as he made his way to the front bar, 'might as well get some food while I am here.'

"You look familiar, you go to school with me or something," she asked politely

"I am Akimoto Akira, I am in your home room at Furinkan," he stated. 

"What would you like, sugar?" Ukyo asked the gloomy-looking teen that just sat down.

"Did you see a woman with shiny gray hair come in here a minute ago," Akira asked.

"No sugar I didn't would you like something to eat," Ukyo asked Akira when she noticed tears falling slowly from his face, "Something wrong hun."

"Hai there is Ukyo, last night my parents died in an explosion," Akira said with sorrow echoing in his voice, "and my home went with it." 

"Do you have any family to stay with," Ukyo asked with concern engraved in her eyes.

"No as far as I know all my family was killed many years ago," Akira said with the same sorrowful look echoing thought out his body, "do you know of a place I could maybe stay?"

"I would let you stay here, but I have a tenet staying in my extra room," Ukyo said, "maybe you could try the Tendo's they seem to take people when they are in need."

"Thanks a lot Ukyo-san, could I get an okonomiyaki," Akira asked.

"Sure what would you like on it," Ukyo asked the teen with gray eyes. 

"Just anything," Akira said with a lack of interest.

"Hey Ucchan that's the last of them," a girl's voice said from behind them.

"Ummmm, Thanks Ran-chan," Ukyo said to the girl behind Akira

"Ucchan, who are you talking to?" Ran-chan asked Ukyo "This is…" she started

"I am Akimoto Akira," the gray-eye kid said.

"He is in my homeroom," she said quickly.

"What is your name," Akira asked the red-headed waitress.

"It's Tendo Ranko," she said when she noticed how sad he looked, "something walk over your grave Akira-kun

"Here Hun it's finished," Ukyo said handing the okonomiyaki to Akira. 

"Thanks Ukyo-san," Akira was trying to choke down the tears but failing in the process, "I am sure it tastes great but I am not tasting anything just yet."

"Hun its ok," Ukyo said as she patted his back.

After several minutes of crying Akira turned to Ranko, "Hey Ranko I don't have a place to stay anymore, and you Tendos always seem to make room for a person in need, and right now I am in need of a place to stay do you think maybe I could stay with your family maybe?" Akira begged.

"Maybe Akira but you should really ask Mr. Tendo, how come you don't have a place to stay anymore? If you don't mind me asking," Ranko asked slowly.

"Well umm my parents were both killed last night. Then the place blow up somewhat." Akira stated miserably.

"Oh man I am sorry let's go right now, Ucchan you don't need me for a while so I am going to introduce him to my family so I'll be back later."

"Don't worry about it Ran-chan, go take care of things for Akira right now."

The gray-eyed teen stood up and walked outside, the red-haired girl followed him.

----------------------Streets

"You kinda look like a cubby Ranma, if you slimmed up you might be hard to tell you apart from him," Ranko said to Akira trying to pay him a complement.

"Thanks, I guess, considering how many girls chase after him, not to mention that he has Akane and all," Akira said staring off into space.

"WHAT THAT UNCUTE TOMBOY, THAT IS THE LAST PERSON I...HIM WANTS TO MARRY," Ranko shouted at Akira almost unrestrained hoping Akira didn't miss her slip.

"Wow geez I think you are envious of Akane," Akira with a genuine smile for a couple of seconds

"Well, uh, I am not jealous of her, why would I be," Ranko said nervously, "there is the Tendo Training Hall."

"Oh wow here already," Akira said as he watched Ranko run to the gate.

----------------------Tendo Household

"Wait here I'll go get everyone but I won't be back for a while," Ranko said to Akira feeling sorry for him. Ranko walks into the house.

"Oh hi Ranma how was your day?" the friendly voice of Kasumi asked the red-haired girl.

"Hey Kasumi could you warm up some water real quick, and where are Mr. Tendo and Pops?" Ranma quickly asked.

"They went on a training trip so that they could get away incase your Mom comes back soon, and I was warming up some water for tea but I can fill up what you don't use." Kasumi said merrily.

"I hope the freak went with them, anyway I think we are going to have one more guy in the house staying with us, his house was just trashed and his parents went with it," Ranma said as the warm water went over his head, "gather everyone in the dinning room and I'll introduce him in a minute after I change my clothes, oh it wouldn't be a problem if he stayed for while would it?"

"No I don't think so, he could stay in your room," she said as she was turning and walking upstairs. "Nabiki, Akane we are needed down in the dinning room,"

"Ok sis I'll be down in a minute," Nabiki said as she was counting up her "stock" of photos to sale to the school students.

"I'll be right there," Akane said as she was reading her Street Fighter II manga.

"Hey you must be Akimoto Akira, I'm Saotome Ranma, Ranko asked me to introduce you to everyone, and then she went back to work. Come this way," Ranma told Akira and started walking around the corner into the dining area.

"Ok," Akira said somewhat confused because he never saw Ranko leave. 

"What is all this about, my time is money," Nabiki growled friendly. 

"Well sis I don't have all the details only Ranma does," Kasumi said with her head cocked to one side with a smile on her face, "Tea?" 

"Anyone know what is going on?" Akane asked.

Ranma and a teen about 17 years of age; he had black hair pulled back into a pony tail that went down to about midback, and had gray eyes, with a black tank top on and black pants like Ranma's tied at the ankles, with a grim look on his face.

"Everyone this Akimoto Akira and he need a place to stay," Ranma said while pointing to Akira, "I have not said he could stay yet, that's up to everyone in the house."

"Well why does need a place to stay?" Akane asked with a bewildered look on her face.

Nabiki looked him up and down but got in caught his sad gray eyes looking back at her, "Oh wow your eyes are different."

"Akira do you want to explain it all or do you want me to?" Ranma asked 

"I will…," Akira explained everything that happened to him in the last 24 hours. By the time he was done he was crying steady, but not getting choked up enough to get to stop talking.

"Well I don't have any objections to him staying," Kasumi understood how he felt on some level losing her mother when she was just a kid. 

"I know it's a lot but if I am going to be staying here I should help with something," handing Kasumi 60000 yen, "take it for my rent." 

"That is not necessary Akira, but we are short of food money. Does anyone have any objections to Akira staying with us?" Kasumi inquired the rest of the family present.

"I don't at least he isn't a freeloader like Ranma," Akane said while sticking her tongue out at Ranma.

"You uncute tomboy," Ranma growled at Akane.

"You PERVERT," Ranma and Akane spent the next few seconds insulting each other.

"Well it looks like we turned a profit by letting him so I have no problems with it." Nabiki said with her usually greedy self.

"Thanks a lot Tendos; I owe you a lot more then I have," Akira said humbly. 

"Do you think you could help me brush up on some combat skills?" Akira requested of Ranma and Akane.

"Sure why not, got nothing better to do," Ranma said, "well if you are going to be staying here we should get this out of the way, Akane splash me with some cold water."

Akane's answer was she grabbed Ranma by the scruff of his neck and throwing him to the Koi pond.

"WHAT WHY YOU," Ranma shouted as he hit the water.

"UNCUTE TOMBOY," the voice that was Ranko's shouted from where Ranma should have been.

"Huh? Ummm, how is this possible?" Akira said with a pale look.

"Ever heard of a place called Jusenkyo?" Ranma-chan asked.

"Hai," Akira said with a mystified expression, "I thought that place was a legend."

"Anyway, lets see what you have when it comes to combat," Ranma-chan said eagerly.

----------------------Tendo Dojo

Ranma-chan squared off against Akira.

"You make the first move Akira," Ranma-chan said enthusiastically.

"Ok but I am horrible," Akira said as he pivots on his left leg. Ranma-chan reads the move as a roundhouse kick and ducks below where the kick should come from. The kick goes wide above her head.

"No bad, good control," Ranma-chan said quickly as they started trading a series of punches and kicks.

Ranma tried to stop the punch for show but when it connected there was a small white flash that left her hand feeling very hot.

"Stop for a sec you look like you need to rest for a sec Akira, what was with that last punch you used?" Ranma-chan asked staring at her red hand.

"I don't know," Akira said while looking at his smoking hand, "look at this my hand is smoking you ever heard of any thing like that." 

"No man, I haven't maybe we should go see the old ghoul after a while," Ranma-chan said.

"Ranma-kun, Akane-chan, Akira-san please come to the house we have a visitor," Kasumi yelled.

"Lets go see the who the visitor is," Ranma-chan said.

Ranma-chan, Akane, and Akira walked into the house to meet with this visitor that showed up a just a few minutes ago.

"Akira, you have good potential as a martial artist to be able to put heat in your punches," Ranma-chan stated with a sly grin on her face, "but if I had been using my full skill you wouldn't have been able to do it."

"Very true Ranma-kun, what do you think Akane-san," gray-eyed teen said while looking to his two new friends.

"Well I think, Ranma is just being overconfident as usual, but hai you do have some skill, are you sure you have never trained before?" Akane asked very politely.

"Hai I am fairly sure, well I did stuff in my back yard a lot trying to look like I knew something about martial arts, kinda like when you see a fat kids try and play Bruce Lee," Akira smiled.

"Well from what I saw you can play that part," Ranma said putting a cheerful tone to the end of the sentence.

"Hey Kasumi, who is the visitor," the "tomboy" asked as she saw Kasumi walk down the hall to the dinning room with a tray of tea. 

"I am not sure sis it is someone for Akira, thought I am not sure how he found out he is staying here that fast," she said with her usual Kasumi smile.

"Tea anyone," Kasumi asked as everyone filed into the room.

"Thank you Ms. Tendo," the stranger in the red shirt, with gray hairs streaking through his black.

"Thanks Kasumi, you're the guy that helped me in my former house who are you," Akira asked politely as possible. Akane and Ranma, who had changed back to his male side, gazed in wonder as what was going on. 

"I am a former care taker; you were at as a baby the orphanage that I had worked at. When yo," the man was interrupted by Akira.

"My parents were not my real parents?" The gray-eyed boy said by let it trail off.

"Hai you were born an orphan, and I was your care taker, before the Akimotos took you into their family, my name is Matsuo Kenta. The reason why I came to you is because your parents asked me incase anything happened to them I was to give you this card, this gift card for three airplane tickets to any place in the normal world." The old care taker said, as he held out his hand with the card in it, "Well it is time I left and I doubt that I will see you again young master, for at least some time, and you might want to change your last name at least because the man that is after the Akimotos is probably searching for their son." Matsuo Kenta turned left the room, started his car and left, leaving the three teens speechless. 

After a few minutes Akira spoke up "Where should we go."

"Well I don't know but why did you say we," Ranma asked with still a confused look on his face.

"Well I figure that since I have access to three tickets to any place in the world, I could treat you two to someplace that you two would like to go," Akira said holding up the gift card to JAP Airlines. 

"Well if you don't have any place you would want to go, why don't we see about Jusenkyo for Ranma," Akane said quietly.

"That is a great idea," Ranma almost hugged Akane, but quickly stopped before mallet or hand would hit him.

"Sure why not get packed tonight and we'll go tomorrow," Akira cheerful stated. 'Just hope that I don't fall in one of the springs since they can change you into something else,' Akira thought to himself. 

"Let's go see the old ghoul about Akira's strange power fist," Ranma said. 

"Ummm, sure who's is the Old Ghoul?" Akira asked unsurely.

"She the owner of the Neko Café," Akane said sipping her tea. 

"100 yen says she says some about 3000 years of Chinese Amazon history," the young Saotome said trying to clear of the mood. "Let's go." 

----------------------Neko Café

"Aiya! Ranma you come to see Shampoo," the purple haired waitress said running up to Ranma.

Shampoo was quickly leeched on to Ranma as usual. "Shampoo, stop for the love of Kami STOP."

"Oh, Ranma…," Shampoo started but was stopped by Ranma saying. 

"Shampoo look I don't want to marry you, anyway where is the old ghoul?" Ranma said in an annoyed tone

Akira noticed the aura around Akane's body almost boiling in heat. 

"Great-grandmother in back, Shampoo think," the Amazon with poor language skills said. 

"Son-in-law what do you want," the old ghoul said first looking at Akira but quickly turned to Ranma.

"Well ghoul it is my first reason for being here, Akimoto Akira," Ranma said while Akira and Cologne did their introductions, "He was sparing with me, he claims to have little martial arts training, but he moves at a level that seems like he kinda knows what he is doing, not quite at the level of skill that Akane is at, but his attacks are powerful and they flash when he attacks, and they are very hot," Ranma said.

"Hmmmm, well I would have to see it for myself before I jump to conclusions, go upstairs and I will be right up there." Shampoo's great-grandmother said.

"Ok meet you up there ghoul," Ranma said as the three teens filed upstairs.

"Shampoo if this is what I think it is that Akira could become more powerful then Ranma," Cologne said.

"Aiyah! Not good." Shampoo exclaimed as the honored elder hopped upstairs. 

"Ok Akira I am going to spar with you to see if it happens again," Cologne said.

"Ok I am guessing that you're stronger then you look," Akira said as he pivoted to dodge the staff coming for his body.

"MY TURN," Akira shouted at the ghoul as he tried a sweep. Cologne easily dodged the sweep.

Akira started sending wild punches and kicks with the potential that could easily be seen in his untamed strength and speed.

Cologne started to let the attacks hit her staff a few feeling a little bit of heat come off of her staff.

"Is it just me or has the temp drop some in this room when they started fighting?" Ranma observed.

"I think your right Ranma, is it just me or is he fighting harder then he was a bit ago," Akane stated.

"FLARE," Akira shouted as the room grew even colder, then warmer when he hit Cologne's staff it turned black where the fist had connected with it.

Akira fell to his knees clutching the side of his head as if he was in pain, "Ahh," Akira could barely breathe, "what happened ever... groins everything turned white," Akira said as the room began to get colder starting around Akira.

"Hmmm it is as I thought, you some how know the Senkou Dageki, or Flash Strikes, it is a temperature technique that allows the user to control the temperature of his or her surroundings. Out of 3000 years of Chinese Amazon history, there have been only a 40-50 people with the power; I have the diary of the last person that mastered the power." Cologne said.

"Why did it manifest in me, I have never trained in any type of art other then hacking the school database," Akira asked the Elder.

"It manifests in people that have had a sudden traumatic event happen to them," Cologne said with a matter of a fact type voice.

"Well that would include both of my parents dieing at the same time, and then almost got killed myself," Akira said flatly.

"Hai something like that could do it," Cologne said with little surprise, "would you like the diary?"

"Hai if it can help get the power under control I need all the help I can get," Akira said, "its kinda cold in here, and I don't feel as tired as I should."

"Ghoul, I think he is absorbing the energy out of the air," Ranma said as he had one of his few breakthroughs.

"You are right son-in-law, like you he would make an excellent addition to the Amazon tribe," Cologne said beaming at Akira.

"Whoa wait a sec are you trying to recruit me just like the government," Akira said with a scared look on his face.

"No, I am giving you the honor of joining the Amazons of China." Cologne said with pride echoing in her voice.

"Ah, are Amazons not from the Amazon River the place where like 33 percent of the world's air is made?" Akira asked confusedly.

"We were at one time, but that was over 2000 years ago," Cologne said.

"Well if you don't mind me asking why did your tribe leave the Amazon?" Akira said with questioning eyes.

"We gradually moved out of the Amazon and into China," Cologne said with little pride.

"Well can I just get the book and go, I have had a bit much to chew today," Akira said wearily.

"If you must young one. Here is the book Akira-san. If you need help on the new techniques please come by." Cologne said with disappointment in her voice.

----------------------Jusenkyo

A young girl with silver hair was standing in the rain with a stunned look upon her face.

"How did this happen, why," she said in shock staring at her hands, "I should have just stayed with my friend and oniisan. Must get back to Japan."

------------------ City near Jusenkyo(not Amazon village)

"Akane-chan I am worried about my oniisan," Ranma said with a pain echoing in his eyes, "We should have made sure he made it out of that place."

"Ranma-kun, he will be alright if he gathers enough heat he can beat you hands down, he doesn't even need food when he has heat to absorb, if anyone can survive out in the wild it would be him, besides he got a pass from Cologne to get help from them in that village that is near by." Akane said comforting Ranma's eyes

------------Someplace out in the wilderness near Jusenkyo

"Damnit to hell, no heat left, I should have went with Oniisan and Akane-chan," Akira said with fear going throughout the voice.

'Akira where are you?' Akira heard inside the mind.

"I am right here. Help me RANMA, my brother," Akira shouted!

----------------------City near Jusenkyo

"AKIRA WHERE ARE YOU? Come back, don't die." Ranma shouted what had been going trough his mind, "I am going searching for him."

"Ranma we can't leave this place remember what the police officer said," Akane said with the cold fear running trough out her body.

"I don't care I am going, I will use my cruse if I have to but I am going the police will not stop me in my search for oniisan," Ranma said with fierce determination.

"Ranma you can't, I don't want you to leave me alone," Akane said with the fear of loss.

"Then come with me, together we can get out of here easily," Ranma said with a pained heart.

"How are we going to get out though?" Akane asked with a weak voice.

"I need you to build a hot Ki and I will do the Hiryu Shoten Ha and we can escape through the roof or wall," Ranma said feeling the coldness taking his body.

------------Somewhere out in the wilderness near Jusenkyo

'Where am I at' the silver haired girl asked herself.

"HELLO ANYONE OUT THERE?" the girl shouted out into the forest.

'A light in the distance," The girl thought as she started to run to the light.

----------------------City near Jusenkyo

"HIRYU SHOTEN HA," Ranma shouted that the top of his lungs.

"Ranma I couldn't do it," Akane said with tears flowing freely, "I am scared Ranma. Why can't you just blast the place in with Mokotaka-Bisha?"

"Because I can't," Ranma said in a small voice, "I have already tried."

"Show me how to do it then," Akane said, "how to project Ki like you and Ryoga does."

"You sure, Akane, I think you already know how to do it, you can't have not watched me do so much and not have picked it up?" Ranma said.

"FINE DON'T THEN I WILL JUST TRY SOME THING," Akane shouted as she stick her arms out to her sides and began breathing in rhythm that her arms circled around her torso.

"What the hell are you doing, if you project your Ki in that arc you will destroy everything," Ranma said in fear, "That is why we put our arms to our crest when summoning our Ki is to keep it from exploding everywhere."

Akane begins to glow with a quivering blue light surrounding her, and penetrating her.

"Akane-chan stop you can't control it like I can or Ryoga can," Ranma shouted at Akane in fear, "Akane you will kill us and everyone within a block."

"Ranma do you love me," Akane asked Ranma as her voice was echoing dramatically and strangely calming.

"Akane-chan why do you ask that now," Ranma asked with confusion starting to take his heart.

"I have to know Ranma, tell me the truth," Akane said with the same voice.

"Hai Akane watakushi koi otaku," Ranma said.

"As do I my wild horse I wish we had stopped fighting sooner. I love you Ranma, Goodbye," Akane said and that echoed in Ranma's heart harder then anything he had ever felt before.

"KIHAKU-DEBARI-HA (Soul Projection Wave)," Akane shouted.

'Mai Kyuusaisha (My Savior),' was the last thing Akane thought.

----------------------Campsite near Jusenkyo

"Hello is there anyone here," the small girl with silver hair asked the surroundings.

"Hai there is young one," said a man on the other side of the fire, "who might you be?"

"I am just lost and trying to find my oniisan, have you seen anyone, sir?" the young girl asked.

"Not in a while young one, last person I was a three Japanese youths one with a pony tail and pigtail and one with navy blue hair, two of them were girls and the girl with a pigtail, had red hair. Those three were headed into Jusenkyo."

----------------------Unknown

"Akane, Akane, Akane open your eyes, I know you can hear me," said an unfamiliar yet familiar voice.

Akane opened her eyes and she saw her family dojo but it had a white haze as if there were no shadows.

"Akane it has been a long time since I have seen you," said that same voice as she felt a hand resting on her shoulder.

"Okaasan, is that you?" Akane asked as she turned around, "OKAASAN!"

"Hai Akane it is me," Tendo Kimiko said to her ojousan as she had started hugging her closely.

--------------Someplace in the forest outside of the city

'Damnit Akane we could have gotten out of there without you having to kill yourself,' Ranma thought as he ran with tear-filled eyes, "WHY, WHY NOW WHEN WE HAD FINILLY BEEN HONEST WITH EACHOTHER."

----------------------Campsite

"Would you like some thing to eat young one, maybe something to drink," the man said offering the girl with silver hair.

"No I am not hungry or thirsty all I need right now is some warmth," the girl said quickly.

"Well the fire is right there," the man said, "What is your name by the way?"

"It is Saotome Aira," the girl named Aira said, "Yours?

"Its Kuro Zenjin well you should eat something it looks like you have been running for at least have the night, you will need all the strength you can get," The man said offering Aira some meat and water.

"I have been running for half the night, thanks," Aira said as she accepted the food.

----------------------Unknown

After several minutes of tears.

"DAMNIT AKANE WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN OUT OF THERE WITHOUT YOU HAVING TO KILL YOURSELF," Akane heard ringing around with all the clarity as if she had been right besides Ranma, "WHY, WHY NOW WHEN WE HAD FINILLY BEEN HONEST WITH EACHOTHER."

"Okaasan, what was that," Akane asked her mother.

"That was Ranma in the present his thoughts and words, Akane do you know where you are," Akane's Mom asked her daughter.

"I am dead, because I am with you," Akane answered.

"No my child you are wrong, as you are dead but not for long you will return to your lover's side soon but you must first complete a test of heart here before the Almighty," Kimiko told her daughter, "you willing gave your life for Ranma so he could save your friend Akira, Ranma's oniisan. You have become a Silver Saint."

----------------------The Campsite

"WHY, WHY…" a voice in the distance shouted.

"RAMNA WHERE ARE YOU AT," Aira shouted back into the distance as she got up and started to run, 'Damnit I am paralyzed,' "You bastard you poisoned me, RANMA HELP ME."

"Shutup bitch, you should have known from my name that I am not a nice person, I am Dark Saint," The man named Kuro Zenjin said with coldness that would have frozen a small lake, "Now I am going to take my pleasure from you."

'Heat need heat, need to powerup, need my strength," Aira thought to herself, "I WOULD RATHER BE THROWN IN YOUR FIRE YOU BASTARD."

"Maybe afterwards if you bore me," the Dark Saint said with a sinful smile.

'Damnit to hell, there is nothing I can do unless I get some heat to give me my strength back.' Aira thought.

"There is one other thing I put in the food, A poison that can only be cured if by having high levels of the hormone that sends pleasure to the brain, so if you wish to die fight against it, but if you want to live you will have to get into it, but ether way its going to happen and considering that I am the only one here and your paralyzed so you are unable to do it yourself." The man smile seemed to darken the already dark world," Are you going to fight against me, or are you going to give in?"

"Does it matter, you bastard," Aira said full of spite, "I doubt that you could rape me if I was at full strength!"

"I bet I could you are just a weak girl, and if not oh well I don't care because I have you now as I want you so it is going to happen, you might as well enjoy it!" He snapped back.

'I can feel heat, must gather it must keep him at bay,' Aira thought, "Anything Goes Martial Arts technique Senkou Dageki Heat Vortex," Aira shouted as she started to pull the temperate down to her as the center point, 'Damnit not enough, I would have to be in the fire to get it fast enough.'

"Impressive girl I should have known that you were a martial artist, in the Flash Strikes none the less as well," The man laughed like a madman, "Now I want you even more."

"NO OH KAMI NO…" Aira started shouting hysterically as she felt him begin to felt of her breasts, 'MUST BLOCK IT OUT.'

----------------------Forest where Ranma is

'I don't feel like going on anymore. This is what Ryoga must feel all the time.' Ranma felt as though he had been hit the worst thing possible that could ever happen to him.

"HELP, HELP, HELP ME RANMA," He heard in the distance.

'I tried Akane I tried,' Ranma thought.

'WAKE UP BAKA THAT IS NOT MY VOICE SCREAMING,' Akane's voice went through his head.

"HELP ANYONE HEL" The woman's voice in the distance went again.

----------------------Campsite

"HELP ANYONE HELumma," Aira yelled as the man moved his hand over her mouth to quiet her.

"Your full of all sorts of energy aren't you. Well I think its time for these to come off." He said as he pulled her pants off, "Boy's boxers how odd, but easier to get off."

Now Aira lay with her body exposed to the world around her paralyzed and helpless. She just stared at the man named Dark Saint as she felt anything beyond what any normal girl feels in the same situation.

"Well I am tired of waiting for my release. I see that you are a natural silver haired girl, a true rare." Kuro said with a stare that burned right through her flesh as he undressed himself.

He begin to feel of her sex, "My wet already, how naughty girl,"

'OH KAMI NO I CAN'T THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, "AH!" 'WHY DOES IT FEEL GOOD I HATE THIS BODY, I AM A MARTIAL ARTIST I CAN CONTROL MY BODY, BUT I, "AHA OH KAMI STOP PLEASE ST…AH."

"SHE SAID STOP YOU HENTAI FOR THIS YOU WILL DIE," a voice of pure hatred snarled, "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"

Kuro Zenjin was caught several times in the back by Ranma's fists which held all of his anger and fear that he had been holding in for the last few days. The man that was known as Dark Saint collapsed onto the ground and lay twitching.

"Ma'am, are you alright," Ranma looked at the silver haired girl lying at his feet reaching his hand down to help her up.

"RANMA OH THANK KAMI. Oniisan thank Kami you came he was about to ra…," Aira stiffly stood up and hugged him with all her might and started to cry.

"Ma'am I have never seen you before," Ranma said after she had calmed down.

"It's me, Akira, I fell into Nyannichuan," Akira-chan said with tearful eyes calling to Ranma's.

"Akira, damnit, I should have never left you there alone," Ranma said remembering the anxiety of first becoming crused himself.

"I just need he…he…heat," Akira-chan said dizzily.

"Ok Oniisan, I'll put you near the fire, he said as he took off his shirt and handed it to his brother/sister, "Sleep and get your strength."

"Where is Akane, Ranma," Akira-chan as her brother.

"She auh… died, Akira," Ranma said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Ohmykami," was Akira only response.

Akira-chan and Ranma sat next to the fire as they fell asleep crying on each others shoulder.

----------------------Unknown

"Akane you could not help them," Kimiko soothed her daughter.

"But," Akane started.

"No buts," Kimiko interrupted her daughter, "Ranma and Akira are asleep you can commune with them.

"Really?" Akane asked with a rising hope.

"Hai, it is true, just focus on Ranma and Akira," Kimiko said.

"Huh where are we now Ranma," Akira asked Ranma as he woke him up.

"I don't know Akira, hey wait a sec were we not in the forest, and you were a girl?" Ranma quickly answered with confusion.

"Ranma-kun, Akira-san," Akane said.

"Akane," Ranma and Akira said in unison, "We thought you were dead."

"I am, Ranma I did die, but I am able to come back once I do a test for Kami." Akane said with sadness echoing in her voice.

"Akane no please come back with us," Ranma pleaded Akane on his hands and knee, Akira was doing the same.

"I can't Ranma I want to but I can't, with all my heart I want to come with you to go home," Akane cried to Ranma her voice becoming distance.

"AKANE COME BACK TO ME," Ranma shouted and then fell into darkness.

"Ranma wake up we're home," a woman's voice told Ranma.

"Akane, AKANE COME BACK." Ranma shouted.

"Ranma wake up," Akira-chan said still wearing Ranma's shirt.

"What how did we get home?" Ranma asked Akira-chan.

"I don't know Oniisan, I think Akane brought us here, Akira-chan said "Anyway we should find everyone and let them know what happened.

"We should probably get off the floor before Nabiki sees us like this and takes a picture," Ranma said.

CLICK FLASH

"Damnit too late" Akira-chan said loudly.

Author's notes

Yes I did mean to jump from the Neko Café to Jusenkyo; I did this because I wanted to have the story explain everything in the second chapter. Mainly because Ranma and Akira would have to explain everything that happened anyway, I thought it would be better reading if it was done like this. In the next chapter everything for the most part will be explained.

The Almighty Peyah (PE-YAH)

I am looking for help in proofreading and such if you are interested please leave a review about it and I will get with you ASAP. I would also like help getting the Japanese pronouns and words down right.

Please leave a review so that I know that if I have done a good job I can feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.


	2. Chapter 2 Reunion with the family

Ranma and Akira ½Chapter 2Reunion with the Family

Ranma & Akira ½   
Chapter 2  
Reunion with the family

This story is based on Ranma ½. Most of the characters are not owned by me, but by Rumiko Takahashi. This story has been written for fun and not for any money gain.

Akira is of my creation, any similarities to other characters are by accident.

This story might contain things that are unsuitable for people under the age of 17.

----------------Tendo Dojo

Click Flash

"Damnit too late," Akira-chan said loudly.

"Well we are going to have to explain everything before we can get you some clothes or changed back," Ranma said sorrowfully.

"Hai it would be better if I didn't change, considering that I only have your shirt to cover up this smaller body," Akira-chan said pointing generally at her body.

"Hai I guess so, lets go," Ranma said with utmost dread.

"The sooner we get it over, the better, and the sooner I can change back," Akira-chan said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Kasumi are you in here," Ranma asked feeling anxiety flowing though his heart.

"Hai, Ranma-kun I am here, good to see you home," Kasumi said with her back to the door, "how was your trip to Jusenkyo?"

"I uh didn't ummm get a cure," Ranma said erratically.

"Kasumi, Akane uh, Kasumi I am so sorry," Akira-chan said running to Kasumi hugging her backside and cried.

"Oh hi who are you," Kasumi asked with her motherly charm.

"It is me Kasumi, Akira," Akira-chan cried out to Kasumi's motherlike grace, "I got cursed, but Akane, she died.

Kasumi's motherlike face turned to almost utter horror, "OH MY."

Akira-chan could feel Kasumi hug her back in a deep tight hug, and she felt the flow of warm droplets trickle down the back of her neck, "Kasumi," Akira-chan started let the tears over take her control.

"Akira, Kasumi, we should really tell Nabiki," Ranma said but Akira and Kasumi didn't respond, "I'll just do it myself."

Ranma left the room and walked upstairs.

"Kasumi we should get dinner started, and I need some clothes," Akira-chan said in a quiet voice.

"Oh Akira, do you want to change back right now," the older sister wiping away her tears, "you know Akira you're really beautiful in this form."

"Thanks Kasumi, I'll wait till I get some more clothes," Akira said rubbing the side of Kasumi's face, "I'll run upstairs really quick and I'll be back, then we can get dinner started ok."

"Ok, I'll wait for you," Kasumi said still wiping away Akira-chan's tears that were still flowing.

'What the hell was Ranma in the dojo with another woman, it didn't look like anyone of his normal would be suitors,' Nabiki thought, "well at least I got some pictures of it; they will sale for a good price."

"Nabiki, can I come in," Nabiki heard Ranma's voice from the other side of the door.

'Ok, here he is, calm down, straight face, devilish smile," Nabiki thought, 'Ah flawless,' "Ranma come on in."

Nabiki saw Ranma's face as he stepped into the room, 'Oh I wonder if he knows I caught him,' "Ranma what do you need, I am a busy woman, after all?"

"Sit Nabiki, you need to be sitting for this," Ranma said with tears forming around his eyes.

"What is going on Ranma," Nabiki said as her businesslike aura began to fall.

"Nabiki, it's Akane, she didn't make it out of China," Ranma said as the tears began to flow out of his heart.

Nabiki just sat there in shock as the words kept echoing through her head, "She's uh dead."

Ranma shook his head yes, as he reached out and hugged her, "She is really gone, when we had been for the first time honest for the," Ranma said feeling like his throat was about to rip itself apart.

They sat there embracing each other for several minutes.

----------------Streets of Nerima

"Well Saotome-san, we are almost home," Soun said to the man in the white gi next to him.

"Right you are Tendo-kun," Genma said to his friend next to him, "I wonder if our absent has gotten Ranma and Akane to warm up to each other.

"Maybe Saotome-san, I called home last night and Kasumi said that Ranma and Akane were gone to China," Tendo said with wishful hope going through his voice.

"Tendo-kun, why didn't you tell me this good news when you got it," Saotome questioned.

"Because there is one other person with them, that paid for the trip, another Saotome none the less," Tendo said.

"Any idea on their first name, Tendo-kun," Saotome questioned hoping it was not his wife.

"It was Akeku or something like that, you have any relatives of that name," Tendo said with a raise eyebrow.

Genma was a little taken back at the name, "Could it have been Akira?

"Hai, I think that was it," Tendo said, 'He knows who it and from his reaction it is not good.'

----------------Unknown

"Okaasan, do you know anything about Akira," Akane asked the elder Tendo woman.

"Hun, I watched him when he was named the next Senkou Dageki user, which was only about two weeks ago, because I have noticed anyone in Nerima that is extraordinary he or she some how ends up being at the Dojo at some point," Kimiko said.

"Okaasan, do you know what I am going to have to do for my test of heart," Akane asked.

"I have an idea, but I can't tell you what it could be, you have to find it on your own," okaasan told her ojousan.

----------------Somewhere in the normal plane

"RANMA WHEN I FIND YOU I WILL KILL YOU," Ryoga shouted or wanted to yell because he had just slipped into a river.

----------------Nerima

A man walking slowly with a Katana held to his back.

"Hey bitch, I am talking to you, I didn't say you could leave," a man in a business suit yelled at a woman running in the direction of the swordsman, "FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY."

The man in the business suit takes a knife out of his pocket and throws it at the running girl, "Take that bitch."

"You did not have the right to kill anyone," the swordsman said standing on infront of the girl that was running for her life as the two neat halves of the knife hit the ground.

----------------Tendo Household

"I am ready Kasumi-chan," Akira-chan said as she walked back into kitchen.

"Akira-chan, while we are cooking would you mind explaining everything to me," Kasumi asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course not Kasumi-chan," Akira-chan's gray eyes darkened when she remembered Kuro Zenjin.

"You remember something, Akira," Kasumi asked when she saw Akira's eyes literally glow darkly.

"Hai Kasumi-chan something I am not sure how to deal with, it seemed easy to deal with when my parents died, but this," Akira-chan said as she slowly broke into tears.

"Hush, Akira," Kasumi said putting her finger on the smaller girl's mouth, "What ever happened is over."

"But Kasumi it still doesn't change the fact that I was almost raped," Akira-chan angrily burst out tears flying.

"Oh my, sorry I didn't think it would have been that bad," Kasumi said giving the frightened girl a motherly hug.

"We're home," the two tearful girls heard from the front door.

"Kasumi-chan, one thing, before you tell your Dad and Mr. Saotome what happened, is that Akane visited me and Ranma in our dreams and she can come back sometime soon," Akira-chan said quickly and hushed.

Kasumi just looked blankly at Akira-chan.

"I mean she is dead, but not dead at the same time," Akira-chan said.

"Hi Kasumi-chan, who is your friend," Soun asked pointing at Akira.

"OH hi dad this is Saotome Akira," Kasumi said hugging Akira-chan to her side.

"Your Akira," Genma asked beading overlooking Akira in the eyes while confusion played in his own.

"Hai sir, I am, who are you," Akira-chan said ducking behind Kasumi.

"You're kinda shy aren't you," Soun said.

Akira-chan just nodded her head.

"Kasumi-chan, I thought you said Akira was a boy," Soun said looking back at Kasumi.

Kasumi looked Akira-chan in the eyes and silently asked her.

Akira-chan had a pleading in her eyes that almost began Kasumi's eyes to well up in tears.

"No father, you must have heard wrong," Kasumi said as her eyes broke away from Akira's.

----------------Nerima

"Sir might I ask you name," the woman asked the man who walked like a Samurai.

"It's Hichido," the swordsman said blandly.

"Could I uh treat you to tea, or maybe coffee," the woman requested.

"No thanks, I am quite fine," Hichido said coldly.

"Please sir, I wouldn't feel right if you just disappear without me at least treating you to something," the woman begged.

"Then you will have to not feel right, why not give the money to an orphanage or something similar.

----------------Tendo House

"Nabiki, I can't say I know how you feel, but I love her," Ranma said through his tears.

Nabiki looked up from Ranma's statement and into his eyes and saw nothing but the pain of loss.

"Nabiki, I have some other news about Akane as well," Ranma said getting Nabiki's attention, "She can come back."

"What, dead people just don't come back," Nabiki said with a skeptical expression across her face.

"Well Nabiki, Akira and me had a dream, we both can remember it, clearly, and Akane was talking with us. She said that she was not dead, and she was coming home after she completed a test of heart or faith or something like that," Ranma said with a clearly brighter expression.

"How is that possible," Nabiki said question.

"I don't know, Nab," Ranma said quietly.

Meanwhile downstairs, "Kasumi, is Ranma and Akane around," Soun asked.

"Ranma is, but Akane will not be home for a few days," Kasumi said hiding the emotions that were going through her heart.

"I think I am going to talk with Ranma," Soun said, "is he upstairs?"

"Hai otousan," Kasumi said, "But father shouldn't you get something to eat first anyway, Ranma went upstairs to talk with Nabiki so it might be best to leave them be till they get finished with their business."

"Hai your right Kasumi," Soun said, "wouldn't want to have to give Nabiki another raise."

"Hai otousan, why don't you go into the dinning room and play shogi," Kasumi said trying to get them out of the kitchen, "me and Akira are about to start cooking dinner."

"Ok Kasumi," Soun said, "Lets go Saotome."

"Be right there Tendo-kun," Genma said waiting for Soun to leave the kitchen, "Akira who was your mother?"

"I don't know Mr. Saotome," Akira-chan said from behind Kasumi, "I am an orphan."

Genma's expression changed sharply disbelief, "Ok thank you Akira and just call me ojisan from now on ok?" he said quickly leaving the room.

"Kasumi, why didn't you tell them the truth," Akira-chan asked.

"Because Akira that includes things that you didn't want told, and it would only be told best from your and Ranma's point of view." Kasumi said, "Could I ask you one question though?"

"Sure Kasumi," Akira-chan said quickly.

"Why didn't you want them to know that you had been cursed," Kasumi asked her helper.

"Well Kasumi, Mr. Matsuo said it would be good to change my name, when we got home why not change everything, I think it's a great way to hide from who ever is trying to kill me," Akira-chan said sounding like she held part of the truth in.

"Very well, ok Akira-chan if that is how you would like it," Kasumi said with the knowing motherly smile.

"Thanks Kasumi I knew you would understand," Akira-chan said with a smile that seemed sparkle, "Let's get started on dinner."

"RANMA IT WAS JUST A DREAM IT DOES NOT MEAN SHE CAN JUST COME BACK," Nabiki screamed at Ranma.

"Nabiki, I have to believe, I have to believe that she can come back," Ranma cried to his fiancé's sister.

"Ranma, but it defies all reason," Nabiki said calming down.

"Nabiki, I know it does, but when has things been reasonable for us," Ranma said with his heart still bleeding.

"I give up trying to talk since into you," Nabiki signed as she resigned.

"I am going downstairs to see if how Kasumi and Akira are doing," Ranma said letting go of Nabiki, "I'll bring up dinner for you in a bit so you will not have to worry about coming down and breaking down again."

"Do over," Tendo said.

"No do overs," Saotome said with a feeling of pride.

"Saotome, why did you seem relieved when you found out Akira was a girl, thought it's an odd name for a girl," Tendo said, 'Move this there, and that here ah ha I will win.'

"I just feel like a ghost from the past is crawling over my grave," Saotome said remembering something.

"Akira, come on I think pops is home," Ranma said as he poured hot water over Akira's head, "Good to see you found some clothes oniisan."

"Hey Ranma, I am helping Kasumi right now," Akira said as he felt his body change, "the change feels a little weird, like the balance is changed all of sudden."

"Hai Akira it takes a little to get used to, I just hope I am never in a tight spot and get hot water poured on me." Ranma said nodding, "But we should really start explaining everything to Mr. Tendo and Pops."

"Oh don't worry about that Ranma, Akira and I told them that you and Akira would tell them all about it after dinner," Kasumi said noting Akira change in act.

"Right, let's finish that up together so that we can get that over with," Ranma said eyeing the curry.

"Kasumi, if you don't need me I am going to absorb some heat," Akira said plainly, "Right after I change back to the female form."

"Sure Akira, go ahead, me and Ranma can handle it," Kasumi said.

"Ok Kas-chan thanks," Akira said with a smile coming across her face as she poured a glass of water over her head.

"Akira, how are you related to the Saotome family," Genma said to the young girl that walked out of the kitchen.

"Ojisan Genma, I was adopted by Ranma as a sister, when my family was killed in an explosion," Akira-chan said as she looked up in Genma's eyes with tears starting to form.

"That's too bad," Genma said getting the feeling that something is not quite right.

"Kasumi, why did Akira change back to female form," Ranma said with a surprised look on his face.

"She is hiding from that man that killed her family, with the curse it makes it easier for her to hide as female," Kasumi said with a calm smile, but her eyes still showed pain.

----------------Unknown

"Akane my child," a voice that was nether male nor female echoed Akane, "your test of heart is now."

Akane looked around the room that resembled her home, and saw a person standing in the doorway; the person looked of either sex, "Who are you?" is all Akane managed to say.

"Ojousan, this is Almighty, the leader of the Silver Saints." Kimiko said to her ojousan.

"You mean it's Kami, okaasan," Akane said as she started to bow to Almighty.

"No child, I am not Kami, my name is Almighty, I am the leader of the Silver Saints, Kami names the person worthy a Silver Saints, and I lead them from there." Almighty said "Akane your okaasan is a Silver Saint but she has died."

"What does this have to do with me though," Akane looked to her okaasan's eyes.

"You willingly gave your life so Ranma could save another," Kimiko said rubbing her ojousan's cheek, "If you hadn't of done that, Akira is his cursed form would have been raped by a Dark Saint, the true enemy, if that had happened Akira would have become locked in that form and became his slave."

"You mean there are other types of Saints?" Akane asked in bewilderment.

"Hai child, there are three types a Saint, a Dark Saint, and a Silver Saint," Almighty said clearly, "A Saint is one declared by man a Saint, a Dark Saint is one that has taken the dark powers for themselves, and a Silver Saint which you have became, is one declared by Kami-Sama."

"But I thought that a Saint was a Holy man," Akane said in confusion.

"You are correct, child," Almighty said, "No matter how dark the power is, it is still holy in some form, because who was the Devil; he was at one time an angel even if his power is dark, and it still holds a holy root, which is why there are two types of real Saints."

"Ok I think I get it, ok what next," Akane asked as it made sense.

"Well you are like your okaasan," Almighty said coolly.

"Hai I guess sir," Akane said bowing her head to him.

"Child, do you accept responsibility of being chosen to become a True Saint," Almighty said.

"Hai sir," Akane said surely.

"Do you vow to not abuse the powers that will be granted to you," Almighty said.

"Hai sir," Akane said.

"Will you risk Ranma's life to save others," Almighty said staring through her eyes.

"I can't," Akane said as she stared at her feet.

----------------Tendo House

Akira-chan was sitting by the Koi pond on her knee in a meditation, 'Akane why can't you be here. Ranma needs you, Kasumi, Nabiki, and as well me.'

Akira opened her eyes, 'where am I' she thought to herself.

"Honey we can't just get rid of one of them, Akira is just as important as the other," a female voice screamed with her heart.

"If we don't hun, they both will die, we can't feed both of them," a familiar voice said sadly.

"If we do that, we will have lost two of our sons," the woman's voice screamed.

"We can't afford to have both of them, if we put one up in an orphanage they both will live, but if not, I fear both of them will die." The male voice said, "I am as scared as you are, honey."

"KAMI-SAMA TO SATAN ON HIGH OTOUSAN YOU ARE GOING TO DIE," Akira-chan shouted while bringing in all the heat she could.

"Tendo-kun, Akira must have had a bad vision in the meditation," Saotome said in fear seeing the silver aura flaring up.

"I think your right, Saotome-san," Soun said moving a few pieces on the broad.

The water in the Koi began to boil as the heat from Akira-chan's body began to seep out.

"AKIRA STOP IT IS JUST A DREAM," Ranma shouted tackling Akira-chan into the pond.

"Oniisan, thanks I was having a bad dream, I guess I drained a little much heat for now," Akira said who had changed when he had hit the pond.

"It ok Akira, but I think we have some explaining to do," Ranma said looking at a bewildered Genma and Soun.

"Ranma, Akira?" Soun asked looking at the two teens that looked almost the same.

"Hai Mr. Tendo, I am Akira, while in China, I fell into the same spring as Ranma," Akira said.

"So you are really a boy," Genma said with a look of horror coming across his face.

"Hai, I am ojisan," Akira said as he looked Genma with a look that seemed to singe hair, "And we all need to talk."

"Everyone in the dinning room," Soun said coming out of his daze, "NOW!"

"Ok Mr. Tendo," Ranma and Akira both said moving into the dinning room.

"Ok boys start from the beginning," Soun said.

"It all started……" Akira said

Author's notes

The story is finally flowing again I should have the next part out soon, but don't hold your breath, but I ended up cutting ch 2 to in half because I thought it would better to take the other half for the next chapter.

Please leave C&C

Sabayn

13


	3. Chapter 3 A Few Loose Ends

Ranma & Akira ½ Chapter 3 A Few Loose Ends 

This story is based on Ranma ½. Most of the characters are not owned by me, but by Rumiko Takahashi. This story has been written for fun and not for any money gain.

All other works borrowed to other Anime are all owned by their respective owners

Akira is of my creation, any similarities to other characters are by accident.

Setsu is borrowed from a friend of mine.

This story might contain things that are unsuitable for people under the age of 17.

----------------Street outside Neko Café, 13 days before

"Wait child, you need to learn how to use it, before you try and lose control, and destroy yourself," Cologne said.

"That is why I got the book," Akira said, "Did I not?"

"Hai you did, but you still need a person to make sure you don't go too far," Cologne fearing for the boy.

"I will have Ranma do it, you said yourself that you have never seen someone with my ability," Akira said spitefully.

"You should have someone more experienced do it," Cologne said, but if you are still going to you should at least have him as an adopted oniisan."

"Look Elder, I have lost any family I could call a home, then I find out a few hours later that I am a orphan to begin with, so don't talk with me about family, I have no right to have one from what I have been through," Akira shouted the elder, "I bring nothing but pain to any family I have, I would not have been abandoned if I have brought happiness now would I."

"I guess not young one, but that does not mean that it is a curse to have a family, ones that can share your pain," Cologne rebuked.

"Akira, you have no family, come my oniisan for you are family," Ranma said as Akira looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Are you sure, Ranma," Akira said after a few seconds.

"More sure then anything else right now," Ranma said when he noticed Akane staring at him.

"Come here," Cologne said as she was digging through her robes, "Here it is."

"What is this ghoul," Ranma said with distain in his voice.

"Here is an ancient Chinese Amazon technique for making a person apart of their family," the Elder said as she held a scroll in her hands, "This will make you two blood."

"Ok, so this will make Ranma my blood brother," Akira said taking the scroll from Cologne.

"Hai it will make you Ranma's oniisan, as if you had been born in the same family," Cologne said.

"Ranma are you sure that you would want to do this," Akira questioned Ranma's eyes.

"Akira you lost your family, what could it hurt if we were blood," Ranma said warmly.

"Ranma this is not something you can just blow off like everything you have the past, I might have been a quiet student but I am not stupid, before a few days ago you never noticed me before," Akira retorted.

"Akira, I am trying to help, your Chi patterns are almost the same as mine but yours are more jagged but we can work on it, if you will let me help you," Ranma said showing the same warmness.

"Ranma, if he doesn't want to do it don't make him," Akane calmly told her "fiancé".

"Fine, I give up, I have said my part," Ranma said with saddened look across his face, "I just wanted a brother. I always have."

"Ranma are you sure that you want me as your oniisan," Akira said realizing that Ranma really had wanted it.

"Hai Akira, I want you as my oniisan, I may not have noticed you before today, but it is the feeling that I and you are the most alike people except that I am noticed because I am always in fights with the random guy every week," Ranma said with distain.

"Ok Ranma lets get this over with," Akira said with a rising hope, "Let's see what the scroll says."

"Let's go home before we try anything," Ranma said noting the look a pawn Akira's face.

----------------Tendo House

"Akira, what do we have to do, for the thing, what's it called," Ranma said with his hands behind his head.

"Well Akane can't be present if she is she will become a sibling as well, so if you would not mind Akane could you leave," Akira said looking into her eyes.

"Hai, I will Akira but come and get me when you're done, kay?" Akane said.

"Hai Akane we will," Akira said looking deeply into Akane's eyes.

"Bye Akane," Ranma said looking straight through her.

"Ranma NO BAKA!" Akane screamed at her fiancé as she left the room.

"Ok Ranma," Akira said looking up from the scroll," do you accept me as your brother."

"Hai I do, Akira," Ranma said when he noticed his hand had an open wound, "WHAT THE HELL."

"Ranma be calm this is part of it," Akira said as his voice began to echo in itself, "Focus on me."

Before Ranma could say anything he noticed Akira's aura starting to flow out of him. The blood dipping from his hand began to flow to Akira's feet.

"Do you Saotome Ranma accept the one known as Akimoto Akira as your blood brother," a voice formed as Akira's aura began to separate from Akira.

"What happens if I don't accept," Ranma said with a small voice.

"Akira will die," the voice said from Akira's aura, "Have you not noticed the blood he has lost."

"I do, I accept Akira as my brother," Ranma said with a determined voice.

"Are you sure, if you do completely accept it, your traits with mix with his along with you gaining his traits," the aura that looked like a ghost form of Akira said.

"I do accept him as I accept myself," Ranma snapped.

"Then it is done," the aura of Akira said strongly, "May the blood always flow between two brothers."

Akira body began to quake as Ranma's blood flowed into Akira, "This was unexpected, this bond will be stronger then everyone before this one. The trait will be almost at the same level as each other."

"AAAARRRRGGGG," Ranma and Akira shrieked at the moment when they felt the blood of both soaking into their bodies, in violent cyclone of blood.

"RANMA, AKIRA WHAT IS WORNG," Akane shouted as she broke through the Dojo doors.

"Ranma, what just happened," Akira said as he looked at the dojo, he saw Akane stuck in place, "what is with my voice, it's echoing."

"Akira, I am not sure, it is not like this has happened before, at least not to me." Ranma said looking at the frozen moment.

"Ranma, what are we going to do," Akira said looking around noticing the blood soaked clothing.

"I think we should go see Old Ghoul before we do much more, that is if we can get out of this time freeze that seems to be in place," Ranma said noticing he seemed a bit more informed about random things now. "Nii-san, do you feel different like I do?"

"Yeah, I seem a bit more balanced then I was before, but I don't think at your level," Akira said seeing that the blood was still soaking into his body.

"Akira, Ranma, what happened," Akane said in what was perceived by Ranma and Akira a slow motion voice catching up to their perceptions.

"Akane, it worked," Ranma said looking to Akane.

"It actually worked?" Akane asked seeing slight differences in Ranma talked, and the way Akira moved.

"Yup, worked great too, I feel like I can walk across fence lines now," Akira said.

"Yea and I feel like I can do math homework now," Ranma said feeling that confident that he had most of the time.

"Hey Nii-san, I think we should test this out some," Akira said happily, unlike a boy who had lost both his parents earlier that day.

"One sec, before we do anything we need to see the ghoul," Ranma stated.

"Yea, I guess so," Akira said looking at his feet with a defeated expression.

"Let's go," Akane said blandly as she turned stepped out the door.

Akira and Ranma looked at each other slightly confused, and they both shrugged as they followed her to the Neko Café.

----------------Neko Café

As the three teens walked into the café they saw Elder Cologne speaking with a fairly short older man with a long white ponytail, with banes coming across the two sides of his eyes. He had a large coat resting on the chair which he was sitting.

"Ah, son-in-law, or should I say sons now," Cologne said noticing Ranma and Akira entering the café.

"Hai, Elder," Akira said, "I hope we are not intruding on you and your friend.

"No not at all, we were about to come find you two," the Amazon elder said with a welcoming tone.

A loud song came over the room, "Ready, Set, Go." The shorter man reached into his pocket and pulled a cell phone from it, "Moshi-Moshi, hey nii-san, Ok I'll be right there," the older man closed his phone, "I must be off, sorry I am not able to help this time Cologne." The older man said as he slipped on his coat, and walked out with a slight metal click coming from his legs.

"It is not a problem Sensei-sama," Cologne said with utmost respect.

The three younger teens watched with the surprise seeing the elder speaking with so much respect. "Elder, who was that?" Akane asked getting over her surprise first with the other two shaking it off.

"He was my mentor, teacher, and truly someone I respect even though he is two hundred years younger then myself. I'll say that he is not one of our world."

"You respect someone that much younger, and he is your teacher?" Ranma said with a shocked expression.

"Hai, what do you find hard to believe? That I am respecting someone who is not an Amazon? Or that is not you?" Cologne said with the unsurprised expression she wore around Ranma.

"Yeah, the first one," Ranma said thinking about it for a sec, "I guess you still have a bunch of surprises yet Ghoul."

"Ranma, you shouldn't be disrespectful to her, she did teach you Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken." Akane said trying to keep Ranma from putting his foot in his mouth again.

"No Akane I understand, I bet that you wouldn't think I would have a mentor still alive," Cologne laughed as she stated what they all found surprising, "I am guessing you two came because you need to know what happened between you, eh Ranma, Akira?"

"Hai, I was wondering I seem more aware of how my body is moving then normal." Akira said.

"Hai, same here, but it is more mental for me," Ranma said agreeing with Akira.

"Yes, it will be is like that, because you both took on some of the traits of the other, Ranma being the focus person, because he is the one that adopted you Akira." Cologne said.

"Is that so," Akira said as he pondering the thought.

"Yes Akira that is true, you are like an untrained Ranma," the Amazon Elder said with a neutral tone.

"Hmmm, then Akira should be a good combat match for Akane," Ranma thought aloud.

"BAKA!" Akane shouted as she slapped Ranma across the back of the head sending him, face first, straight in to several of the tables around the Café.

"Ranma this, Ranma that, Akane I am tired of us being at each other's necks all the time," Ranma said as he stood up from the broken tables.

"Akira, what do you think?" Akane asked surprisingly.

"Leave me out of it," Akira said placing his hands in the air in defense.

"Oh come on Akira your family now, you have to tell us," Ranma said with a disinterested expression.

"Do you two really want to know what I think?" Akira asked with a slow tone to make sure they understood what they were asking for.

"Yes!" Akane and Ranma said together.

"Then try acting like you do want each other then for once," Akira stated the first thing that came to his head.

Ranma and Akane had blank expressions on their respective faces.

"Why not it might be better then fighting all the time, and maybe we could really find our answer." Ranma said snapping out of his daze.

"I am...willing," Akane said with a blushing red face.

"Ok Akane, one week minimum we have to be nice to each other, and we must go on one date," Ranma said with surprising thoughtful condition.

"Ok, one week, minimum, shake hands and make it a pact," Akira said subconsciously motioning with his hands to shake hands.

Akane and Ranma both grasp each other's hands and in one quick shake they seal their agreement. Both Akane and Ranma heard the preverbal click in their heads.

"Good, a final outcome is finally possible," Akira thought to himself.

"What was that Akira, say something?" Ranma integrated with sly smile.

"Did I say something?" Akira asked.

"Nope, must be an empathic link onii-san. Right Akane-Chan?" Ranma asked.

"I guess it is possible if you're able to project ki, and change into an ice cream hunting girl." Akane said teasingly.

"Well whatever can we go home, I want to talk to you two about our plans for the next two weeks." Akira said sheepishly.

"Ok I guess, hey ghoul can we get some orders of ramen to take home," Ranma said with a hint of respect in his voice.

----------------Tendo Dojo

Ranma, Akira, and Akane sat in a small circle. One would notice that the empty ramen bowls that sat before them. Akira took a deep breath and reached into his shirt withdrawing a card that said JAP Airlines in fancy lettering. He placed the card onto the floor and said, "Ok, this card gives me three tickets to anyplace in the normal world as the man who gave it to me said. I am thinking we should go to Jusenkyo and get Ranma cured."

"I would agree," Akane said with little worry.

"Ranma?" Akira asked looking at him.

"Yeah, sure if that is what you want to use them on, GREAT!" Ranma said with a sly smile taking his lips.

Akira was unsurprised by his display he half expected it. "I'll make the call now to find out when we could leave," Akira said as he stood up and walked out of the room with a bow.

"So Akane, now that I really take a look at you…ummm…look really cute," Ranma face turned a bright shade of red as he stated that opinion.

"Ummmm," Akane face matched Ranma's face instantly as she heard the words come from his mouth. "Ari…gato."

"Moshi-moshi, this is JAP Airlines. Your number one travel choice of Japan. This is Misaki speaking, how may I help you?" the voice on the other end of the phone said in a uncanny cheery tone.

"Moshi, Hai, this is Saotome Akira, I have a gift card for three tickets in the normal world I was hoping I could redeem it." Akira said on his end of the line.

"Hai, could you read the eight digit number on the back so that I may confirm your card," The woman on the line said in a helpful tone.

"Hai, it is 78914170," Akira said flipping the card around in his hands.

"One moment please," the woman named Misaki said and a sound of clicking keys was heard over the line, "Hai sir, it is a VIP card that doesn't expire until use, and it can get recharged if you wish."

"Arigato, how soon could I get three tickets to Southern China?" Akira asked over the phone.

"Well sir you could fly out tonight because this card allows to use our rental private jet, it also allows you to get an extended visa to anyplace in the world," the woman said.

"Oh wow, I get all that with this card?" Akira said with a stunned voice.

"Hai sir, is that all?" Misaki asked with a cheerful voice.

"Hai, Arigato, Ja ne," Akira said to the woman and hung up the phone, "Oh, hi Kasumi-san," Akira said with a slight bow.

"Hello Akira-kun, planning to take a trip?" Kasumi asked nodding her head to the side slightly.

"Hai, going to take Ranma and Akane with me to get Ranma cured," Akira said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh that is so nice of you Akira-kun," Kasumi said with her generally kind voice.

"Yeah, I thought so, ummm, Kasumi I need to get back to those two, I'll talk to you a little later, I have something I want to talk to you about ok?" Akira said with calm voice.

"Hai, how about after dinner since lunch has already passed," Kasumi proposed to the younger man in front of her.

"Hai, that sounds fine." Akira replied a blush hidden on his face, but if Kasumi noticed it she didn't let on.

When Akira returned to the dojo he saw Akane in Ranma's arms their faces close to each other. Akira started to back out of the room when his sock caught on a on a loose nail, which in turn caused him to fall backwards. Both Ranma and Akane's head turned to the noise before realizing that what had almost happened. "Gomen," Akira said with his hand rubbing the back of his head.

Both Akane and Ranma tried to untangle from each other's arms in a rushed maneuver but only succeeded in tripping apart. "Gomen, Akane," Ranma said with a satin red face.

"It's no problem Ranma," Akane said with a matching face.

"Gomen nisai, Nii-san, Akane, oh yeah, we can leave when we want so when would yall like to go?" Akira asked with red cheeks. "I wonder what would have happened if I didn't show up" Akira thought to himself.

"Umm, how about tomorrow afternoon?" Akane suggested trying to forget about what happened, well not forget, but regain control over her body.

"Hai, sure that sounds great," Ranma said seemingly forgotten what had almost happened as he continued with his little chant when he got close to a cure, "Not gonna be a girl again…"

"Ok, it is settled," Akira said, "Now would yall like me to leave again?"

"NO!" Akane and Ranma both yelled at the same time.

"Hey how about we look at that book the elder gave us," Ranma suddenly said trying to get the attention off of them.

"Ok, lets see," Akira opened the book and began to read aloud the following:

Senkou Dageki is an art in which one uses the temperate to fuel his/her ki. It is common for this ability to first manifest in a time of stress. Most of the powers must be trained, though at first the powers are unconscious, but if this is unchecked the user will rip their body apart in a surprisingly violent form. Amazon techniques such as the Soul of Ice and the Hiryu Shoten Ha are taken to the next level. One of the most basic techniques for a user is the Tenma Rasen Se (Demon Spiral Torrent), to the complex Tenshoku Doragon (Calling of the Dragon). Other techniques exist such as ability expansion or withstanding extreme conditions, and rapid healing, but these are some of the more common and need less training then full techniques. Within these pages you will slowly begin to understand what a Senkou Dageki user is capable of.

"Ok, wow lets see where I start out," Akira said as he turned the page, "Kelvin Fuel, hmmm, oh I see it is where I absorb the temperate and use it to fuel my powers, it says here I should learn this first."

Ranma and Akane watched Akira put down the book and close his eyes, "Do you need anything Akira?" Akane asked wondering what he was about to do.

"Hai, I need a few candles and some time where I can be alone," Akira said, "And could one of yall get me when dinner is on the table, please?"

"Sure, Akira let me get them," Akane said as she walked over to the storage cabinet, "All we have is four candles in here."

"Ok that is fine, now could you come get me before dinner, Nii-san?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Ranma replied.

"Ok, I'll setup everything myself, I'll see yall in a bit ok." Akira said in a distant voice as if his mind was somewhere else.

"Ok Nii-san, see ya in a bit," Ranma said as he and Akane walked out hand in hand.

----------------A bar in Tokyo

"Hi Setsu-sama," A silver haired woman said cheerfully.

"Yo, Aira," the vagrant named Setsu said from behind his counter, "What's up?

"Hai, I met this plane of existence's version of myself," Aira said with a smile showing her full gray eyes, "Though he is younger then I expected."

"Hrm..." the auburn-haired man grumbled in contemplation as he moved his left hand onto the counter in front of him. Reaching under the counter with his flesh hand, the man pulled a small tool kit out and began to work on his artificial hand, tightening screws and bolts.

"I'll go make some food for us since it looks like it will be a slow day," Aira said as she walked into kitchen.

----------------Airport in China near Bayankala mountain range

A young American in his early twenties stepped off a plane. He wore small square frame glasses. Around his right wrist, he had on a single dog tag which one would assume his name was placed on it. His head moved side to side seemingly trying to gain his barring.

"Sir, may I see your ticket?" the young Chinese woman with two buns in her hair asked the American that stepped off the plane in English.

"Yes, you may," the man replied in flawless Chinese, as he handed his ticket to her.

Shocked that he spoke Chinese she took a moment to recover as she took the ticket from him, "Yes Mr. Arington, you will want to go over that way and have your visa or passport ready at those desks. Thank you."

"Thank you Ms. Lee," Mr. Arington said gracefully.

----------------Momonari Clock Shop

"Junta time to get up," A woman's voice said as a door slid open to the room, "JUNTA! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED."

"I'm up, I'm up, jeez Ami you could be nice to me sometime," the young boy on the floor said looking to his childhood friend, "Ever since that Mega-playboy stuff I should get some sympathy."

"NO! You don't deser….wait you remember?" The woman said realizing what he said.

"Hai, it came back to me a couple days ago, I guess they can't get rid of that part of me," Junta the red spiky haired teen said, "I am gonna take up Martial Arts so I can tap into that fighting spirit, and maybe that charm."

"Yeah right, like you need that," Ami said, "So what Dojo decided to take you in?"

"The Tendo Dojo the next district over," Junta said slipping his school uniform over his clothing, "you that place where Saotome Ranma lives?"

"You're getting Saotome Ranma-sama to train you?" Ami asked in a surprised expression.

"Yes see, wait what is with the 'sama' part?" Junta asked with a raised eyebrow while pulling a flyer out.

"Oh no reason," Ami said blushing said as she turned around, "we need to get ready to go."

----------------Tendo Dojo

"Akira, Akira," the red haired girl said trying to pull him out of his trance. "AKIRA!"

Akira opened his gray eyes and he noticed the floor was covered in ice and each of the candled that had been lit was no longer on fire and been separated by two feet each. "Oh it worked, I feel GREAT! I can't believe it spread twelve feet."

"Really?" Ranma asked as the frozen breath came from her mouth.

"Yeah, we should spar some time soon to see the effect of it," Akira said in cheerful voice, you would never guess he had lost his parents earlier that day.

"We need to eat dinner first Nii," Ranma-chan said looking at his adopted brother.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, by the way before I forget I had a vision about woman I met today, at a bar and for some reason I know it is close by, and then a vision of an American getting off a plane near Bayankala mountain range, and a one about Momonari Junta, a student of yours?" Akira said and finished with a question.

"Yeah I know Junta he asked me to help him refine his Martial Art prowess and I said yes, we just haven't met yet," Ranma-chan said looking at her brother with a curious expression, "Come on it is freezing in here."

"Ranma, can you do me a favor?" Akira asked as his face turned a bright shade of red.

"Hai, what do you need?" Ranma-chan replied noting the look on his face.

"Could you help me up; I am frozen to the floor," Akira said with his face turning a even brighter red.

"Why not use the energy you collected and unfreeze that part?" Ranma-chan said looking at him while shaking her head.

"Oh I guess I could do that, hope I don't release too much," Akira said as he closed his eyes. At this point he began to glow with a silvery, almost liquid, heat wave rose off of him, "that should be enough."

Everyone sat down to dinner and ate, peacefully for once, with no parents it made it easy to eat. Not a word was said, but everyone noticed Akira had that healthy glow that very few people could ever achieve. He was also very cheerful, which in turn made even Nabiki smile for a minute but when she noticed she had been she took it away. "Thank you for the food, Kasumi it was great, top notch, gourmet," Akira said after everyone had finished their meal.

"Akira-kun you wanted to talk to me?" Kasumi asked as everyone had started to leave the table.

"Hai, let me help you in the kitchen while we talk though," Akira said in a cheerfully kind tone.

"Sure," Kasumi said simply as she gathered up the dishes that were left at the table with Akira's help as everyone else left the table, Ranma and Akane went to the dojo to check what had happened when Akira was in there for near four hours meditating while Nabiki went to check her supplies of various items.

"Ok Kasumi, I have a bit of a confession to make, Daisuki," Akira said his face turning a very healthy look to a very healthy red look, one might notice that he had heat waves raising from him.

Kasumi didn't say a word she felt very conflicting emotions to this boy that was three years younger then her. "But I like older men," she thought, "Wait, what is he doing?"

Akira reached out touched her cheek with the back of his fingers his face moving closer to hers. He felt very hot inside and out as the emotions he felt proceeded to gain strength. Under his fingers he felt her quiver for a moment, his desire to move closer to her got even stronger as he took a step forward.

"Is he going to kiss me, or go farther, why can't I resist him, he feels so hot, it feels good," Kasumi thought hastily as his face slowly crept forward, "I should let him just kiss me."

In a moment that seemed to take forever their lipped pressed against each other. Knock, Knock Kasumi and Akira looked dazedly from where the noise was coming from to see Nabiki standing there. It was at that moment that the two realized what had happened and Akira tried to step back to the side to make it seem that they had bumped into each other, but his foot hit Kasumi's and he tripped to the side then a pain in the said of his head and everything went black for Akira.

"Nabiki!" Kasumi gasped out, "How much did you see?"

"I saw all of it Kas-chan, I'll say I am a little jealous but I am glad for you," Nabiki said in a tone that went completely against her normal personally.

"It's not what you think," Kasumi raised her hands in protest.

"Kas-chan, your acting like a little school girl again," Nabiki said as she pointed to Akira and the small amount of blood, "might want to check on him."

"OH MY!" Kasumi said completely against her normally composed self as she rushed down to Akira's side checking his vitals making sure he was ok. "Ouch," Kasumi gasped as she pulled her hand back as if it had been burned, "He is burning up, he has a massive fever," She said as she looked at he reddened fingertips, "Nabiki help me get him up to the furo we need to cool him down."

Nabiki did as Kasumi said and they dragged him up the stairs. They entered the furo. Kasumi ran the sink full of cold water and tried to throw the water on him when the water didn't come out she looked into the bucket to find it was frozen. Nabiki glanced over to the tub and saw it was freezing fast.

----------------Unknown, flashback

Like a photograph, Akira sees a single black and white image of a odd looking nun with a ornate clock around her neck with large handgun in her hands behind her stands a large man with bat like wings a his hair is a shade lighter then black.

"Rstaticte are you ok?" the large man said as he turned around to face her. His wings began to fold up to his shoulders.

"Yeah, I am fstaticno," she replied and continued, "lets hastatic change back."

"Ok, Rostatictte," he said as he shifted down to a smaller size without wings and a different style of clothing.

----------------Tendo House hold

"Akira, Akira," Kasumi said as Akira opened his eyes, "Can you hear me?"

"H…a…i, I can hear you," Akira said as his eyes slid into focus, "what happened?"

"You hit your head on the counter in the kitchen a week ago and you have been unconscious ever since," Kasumi said with a tear falling down her face, when it got half way down her it froze.

Akira reached up and wiped the tear off of her check where it melted on his finger. "Is something wrong Kasumi-san?" Akira asked cocking his head to the side.

"Hai, I am just glad you're ok," Kasumi said not letting any more tears fall, "what is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember taking some of the dishes into the kitchen then I had a vision," Akira said, "about a nun and I think a demon but I am not sure. OH NO, THE TRIP."

"It is ok bro," Ranma said, "we rather you be healthy before we travel anyway, and there hasn't been any warm air around since you when unconscious, even the furo froze over, and you healed pretty fast to."

"We packed up just incase you still wanted to go Akira, so if you don't we'll go unpack," Akane said looking at Akira.

"No we'll go tonight, is that why everyone is wearing winter clothing?" Akira asked noticing the clothing everyone was wearing.

"Yeah bro, just be glad you don't have a curse you would never get out of it," Ranma said with a half smirk.

"Ranma I need to bleed off some energy but I can't do it safely without fighting, feel like sparing?" Akira asked.

"Sure," Ranma said in return somewhat happy to have a duel, "outside?"

"Hai," Akira said quickly as he stood up and followed Ranma outside.

"Ready?" Akira asked"

"Hai," Ranma said in return.

Akira shifted into a horse stance, a slight haze forming around him, he charged Ranma whipping out three punches aimed at his torso, the attacks close enough to have singed the red shirt.

Ranma evaded by taking two steps back and dropping his stance to the ground he swept with his right leg. As Akira fell back into a cartwheel going backwards, Ranma kept the momentum going as he rocked onto his right hand and brought his left foot into Akira right rib cage.

Akira felt the kick connect with his ribs and he rolled to the left for a couple feet before he hit the bottoms of his feet to the ground and raised about ten feet into the air before landing again. Akira noticed that Ranma's feet looked a little red where it had contacted with his legs. Akira charged Ranma head on and flared his hazy aura hotter to help hide his attack.

Ranma watched Akira recover then charged him. Akira just appeared to be a wave before Ranma realized what was about to happen and he relaxed as a steaming left foot connected with his stomach, "Going to have to use the Hiryu Shoten Ha," Ranma thought to himself the moment after the kick and he took a step back closing his eyes to focus on hearing Akira.

Akira kept on Ranma, his eyes glowing a bright white now. He noticed that he was going in a spiral following Ranma. "Wait isn't this one of Ranma's techniques," Akira thought to himself, "I'll switch at the end."

"HIRYU SHOTEN HA!" Ranma shouted as his hand hit ice then he noticed Akira looked different, half ice half haze. He jumped back to get a better look at Akira.

Akira heard Ranma shout the name of his attack and his body went into autopilot. Ranma then jumped back. Akira stood there with half of his hair was spiked straight back and appeared silver in color but it was just frozen while his arm seemed to be solid ice, the other if one was to look at it without the haze they would notice the cloth on that arm rip itself apart and turn to ash. Akira then felt his knees resting in the grass cool and hot at the same time.

"That was impressive, Akira" Ranma said, "I haven't seen anything like that nor have I had to fight like that before, a little work and you will be able to keep up with me easy.

"No I won't, that is not my real skill," Akira said, "part of being a Senkou Dageki user is the more energy you absorb the more skill I will have, the quicker, stronger I will be once I use up that energy is I am down to natural skill which I don't know how much of that I have. Give me enough energy and I would be faster and stronger then you. I need real techniques that I can utilize on my own or maybe amplify with Senkou Dageki."

"Oh, that is nice, but bad at the same time, sniff" Ranma said as he smelled the air, "Ahh, look at what happened to my shirt."

"Gomen, Nii-san," Akira said.

"Its ok, but look at your shirt and your pants," Ranma said looking at Akira's right sleeve.

"Oh, wait when did I get this shirt," Akira said.

"It was my shirt old shirt," Ranma said, "We should go see the old ghoul when we get back from the trip see if there is some clothing for a Senkou Dageki user."

"Yeah, I should, from the damage the shirt got it should be something without shoulders," Akira said looking at the shirt he was wearing.

"Yup, that is what it looks like," Akane said having silently watched the duel unfold.

Akira took his glasses off and rubbed them on his shirt, "You two are ready right?"

"Hai," Akane said looking at Ranma with a small smile.

"Lets call a taxi then, and get to the Airport," Akira said replacing his glasses over his gray eyes, "I need to call a friend before we go, he lives in Fuyuki City."

"Ok, meet you in the front in ten minutes?" Ranma asked.

"Sure, I'll see yall in a minute," Akira said as he headed to the phone. "I'll call the taxi service first." He thought to himself as he unconsciously cracked his left hands fingers.

"Moshi-Moshi, this is Nerima Taxi service how may I be of help?" A young man's voice said.

"Hello, I need a taxi to take me and two others to the Nerima airport from the Tendo Training hall," Akira said to the man on the other end of the phone.

"Hai, ok the Taxi will be there in a few minutes, anything else?" The man said politely.

"No, arigato," Akira said hanging up the phone and quickly dialing a new number.

"Moshi-Moshi, Emiya residence, this is Shirou speaking," the man who answered the phone said.

"Hey Shirou-kun, how are you doing?" Akira said warmly to the man on the other end of the phone.

"Oh hey Akira, it is has been awhile, how are things in Tokyo?" Shirou ask recognizing the voice.

"Tokyo is fine, but I have some bad news," Akira said into the phone.

"What's wrong, Akira," Shirou asked his voice remaining calm.

"Both of my parents were killed, murdered, then I find out I am orphan anyway," Akira said as his gray eyes reddened.

"Akira, my god, do you need a place to stay, I have room here in Fuyuki, considering my dad left me this big house," Shirou voice said through the mic on the phone.

"No, I have a new place already, but I was hoping you could come out to Nerima next week," Akira said holding his eyes in check.

"Yeah, sure I can be out there, will I need a hotel or can I stay with you," Shirou asked his childhood friend.

"You should be able to stay with me no problem, I'll see you next week, Oh yeah, before I forget I am the Tendo Dojo now so if you need to get a hold of me when you get into town give me a call the number is…" Akira said as he gave Shirou the new number.

"Ok, Akira, I'll see you next week when I get there, Ja Ne, I was in the middle of fixing this DVD player. Arigato," Shirou said.

"Ok, Shirou Arigato, see you next week," Akira said hanging up the phone.

Akira stood in front of the phone for a minute before sighing, a couple of rouge tears fell to the floor. "Akira-kun?" a soft voice came from him as he jumped slightly being a little startled.

"Hi Kasumi," Akira said wiping his glasses clear of the tears. He noticed she had a bag in her arms, "what is that Kasumi?"

"I took the liberty of packing some clothing for you, it is some of Ranma's and my father's clothing but it should fit you fine," she said handing the bag to Akira.

"Ummm, Arigato, I wasn't even going to pack because I didn't have anything of my own," Akira smiled as he felt a warm feeling form at the pit of his stomach. "I guess I should go out there, the Taxi is most likely here."

"Bai bai, Akira-kun," Kasumi said as she watched Akira walk out of the front door to the main gate.

Author's notes

It turned out to be longer then I expected, and I didn't cover everything I had planned on. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story so far.

Please leave C&C

Thanks,  
Sabayn ??

Ranma and Akira ½Chapter 3A Few Loose Ends

1


End file.
